The 15th hunger games
by Superdude2062
Summary: Welcome to the 15th hunger games. 24 will fight to the death. There will be action, romance, and lots and lots and lots of death. You will find suffering, pain, and more death. Welcome to the 15th hunger games. Accepting OCs There have been some changes and that makes it even more awesome. Read on submit ocs. Buit read the 3rd chapter if you want to submit.
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to the 15th hunger games

This will be the application for ocs. Remember that there are 24 spots so only twenty four of you will make it. Here is what you need.

Name

District

Gender

Peersonallity

Reaped or volunteer

If volunteer reason

Appearance

Weapon of choice

What's the strategy

Any allies

Gamemaker attacks

Chariot race

What will the score be ( it can be anything 10 and under)

Interview clothes and angle

Any family

Backstory

Strengths and weaknesses

This is what you need for the story

Thank you, review and pm with your suggestions

Superdude


	2. Preparing

**This is only going to be a short chapter until I get OCs. So welcome to chapter one**

Chapter 1: Preparing

President snow POV

I'm president snow. I'm only 18 years old. Not that old if you ask me. I'm actually the youngest president in Panem. I must get the reaping ready so the fifteenth hunger games can start. I will have the gamemakers ready in a little while. Well I guess the reapings will come soon. I will show these tributes that rebellion is wrong. Every year they shall die. Forever shall they fall.


	3. Some changes

**Hey guys, what's up. Just wanted to say that I'm changing around the story to make it more exciting. Well, time for you to read the chapter.**

Snow POV

Let's just say that I came up with an idea. I was on tv on an important announcement where I decided that the games needed to change. "Welcome to the important announcement about the 15th hunger games. For one we are having a teenager to the interviews at the games, his name is Casear Flickerman. He's the most energetic guy that lives in the capital. So, onto the big announcement. We are changing the games around. It is for two reasons. The first reason is that the viewers want to see more blood and that's what they're getting. Also, the tributes death experiences are lonely. I decided to be nice and give them something special. Each tribute will have to take a friend into the arena. The tribute and their friend will be allied the entire time and will be able to things like in the other games. So that's your twist. One more thing, we are adding some people called gamemakers to make the arenas better and more fun to see. Thank you." I ended the recording there. After that things got crazy. My employee was very mad atr me and was telling me to stop. "President Snow, you need to stop this. Nobody else needs to get killed except for the original tributes. You do not understand." "Actually, I do. The viewers want more death so I am giving it to them. Actually, turn the tv back on." The employee turned the tv back on. "Sorry about this but I need to ask you viewers a question. Could you call the mansion and tell them if you want more killing or not? Thank you." Then a couple hours later I went back on. "Thank you all for calling, it is decided that we will do this. Now the stupid employee that started this shall be executed. You all wanted more killing, well this is where it starts." My guards pulled the employee out and put his head on a table. I then pulled out my sword and chopped his head off. "Thank you for watching."

**Now it's time for new oc forms. Sorry for you guys about the ocs but you guys can pm me the rest.**

**Name**

**District**

**Personality**

**Reaped or volunteer**

**Reason for volunteering if volunteering**

**Appearance**

**Weapon of choice**

**The strategy**

**If they want allies**

**Any ideas for gamemaker attacks**

**Outfit for the chariot race**

**What will the score be (10 and under unless you can surprise)**

**Interview clothes and angle**

**Any family**

**Backstory**

**Strengths and weaknesses**

**Friend that they take**

**(Everything else will be the stuff that is at the top.)**

**Also, I'd like to say that I am doing sponsoring but I will talk about that later.**

**Submit.**

**Bye.**


End file.
